


Hitsuji

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together, Plushies
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Arioka podia ver as condições da ovelha.Estava limpa e intacta, sinal que durante os anos Yuya tinha prestado atenção.Mas não respondeu nem insistiu.Abanou a cabeça e levou o peluche para o dormitório.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Hitsuji

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Hitsuji**

**(Ovelha)**

Quando Daiki acordou naquela manhã, achou ter estado catapultado num campo de batalha.

Em qualquer lugar olhava, conseguia ver só caixas e malas.

Fez uma careta, a virar-se para olhara para o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado.

Havia já dois dias que Yuya se tinha mudado no seu apartamento, e começava a perguntar-se quando tivesse intenção de desfazer as malas.

Suspirou.

Se tivesse seguido dessa maneira, iam chegar aos trinta anos e as caixas iam ainda estar lá.

Levantou-se, foi à cozinha e meteu o café na fogueira, antes de escolher fazer algo.

Cuidado com não acordar o maior, começou a desfazer uma das caixas no salão.

Colocou as fotos nas prateleiras, as almofadas no sofá e guardou as roupas pelo lado do armário que tinha reservado pele.

Depois dobrou o cartão e passou a uma outra caixa.

Quando a abriu, não pôde evitar de ficar imóvel por um momento, antes de começar a rir.

No topo duma pilha de roupas, havia um animal de peluche.

Era uma ovelha.

Tentou lembrar se tivesse visto essa antes, quando estavam ao dormitórios o na casa de Takaki, mas nada veio à mente.

Ouviu alguns barulhos chegar do dormitório, e apressou a baixar a ovelha.

Quando Yuya entrou no quarto sorriu-lhe, a fingir que nada aconteceu.

“Bom dia.” disse Daiki, enquanto o maior se aproximava dele e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios.

“Bom dia.” murmurou, a voz ainda sonolenta. “Por favor, diz-me que fizeste o café.” acrescentou, a sentar-se no sofá.

Arioka riu e acenou com a cabeça, depois dirigiu-se para a cozinha e voltou um pouco depois com uma xícara de café na mão, que deu a Takaki.

“Toma.” disse, a sentar-se ao seu lado.

“Ah, obrigado!” respondeu Yuya com gratitude. Começou a bebericar o café e a olhar à sua volta. “Começaste a consertar as minhas coisas?” perguntou, surpreendido.

Daiki acenou com a cabeça, a tentar não voltar a rir ao pensar no peluche.

“Sim. Achei que iam ficar lá para sempre se não tivesse feito algo.” brincou, e fez rir ao maior, envergonhado.

“Lamento. Mesmo, queria fazer isso ontem, mas estava muito, muito cansado pelo trabalho. Obrigado, Dai-chan.” disse-lhe Takaki, a levantar-se do sofá para controlar o estado das caixas.

Daiki susteve a respiração quando chegou ao com a ovelha.

Yuya fechou brevemente os olhos, tomou o peluche e suspirou, sem virar-se para olhar para o menor.

“Viste essa, não é?” perguntou, a sussurrar.

Arioka teria fingido indiferença, mas não pôde não rir.

Não muito, mas bastante para fazer praguejar Takaki.

“Droga!” disse a cerrar os dentes. “Achas que seja infantil, não é?” perguntou depois, finalmente a virar-se para olhar ao seu namorado.

Daiki levantou-se, aproximou-se dele e meteu um braço ao redor da sua cintura, a tomar a ovelha das suas mãos.

“Não.” disse só, e não pôde evitar continuar a sorris a olhar o objeto.

“É o primeiro animal de peluche que tive quando criança. Guardei-o porque estou afeiçoado. Nada mais.” justificou-se Yuya.

Arioka podia ver as condições da ovelha.

Estava limpa e intacta, sinal que durante os anos Yuya tinha prestado atenção.

Mas não respondeu nem insistiu.

Abanou a cabeça e levou o peluche para o dormitório.

“Claro, eu também ainda tenho alguns brinquedos de quando era criança.” disse, como se fosse o mais natural do mundo. “Já que estás afeiçoado, é melhor guardá-la no dormitório, pois não?” perguntou, mas não deu a Takaki o tempo para responder, que tinha deixado já o quarto.

Pôs o peluche perto duma almofada na poltrona e sorriu.

Ia fingir não ter visto o olhar aliviado no rosto do seu namorado.


End file.
